The Stanford General Clinical Reseach Center provides for research and other patients: Expert staff, beds, Core laboratory facilities, diagnostic and thrapeutic equipment, social and recreational areas. Professional staff provides organized training, (e.g., research dietary trainee, Clinical Associate Physician, Pre-clinical and clinically oriented medical students), opportunities, research assistance, and the direct teaching of the discipline clinial investigation to house staff, post-doctoral fellows, and interested junior faculty from clinical or pre-clinical departments. Community health care persons are urged to attend those G.C.R.C. rounds of particular interest to them. Data collection, administrative support, grants interpretations, are available to investigators the School and University. This G.C.R.C. supports the clinical investigation of faculty members who have been authorized by the Advisory Committee of the G.C.R.C., after the University Human Subjects Committee has given its approval to the protocol. Such studies include, among many others, disorders of carbohydrate and lipid metabolism, human interferon production in response to virus challenge, arteriosclerotic heart disease, the nature of organ transplantation rejection, growth hormone disorders, sleep and seizure disorders, neurotransmitter imbalance in movement disorder, and many drug studies (under G.C.R.C. guidelines).